Right There in Front of Me
by SciFiSlashFreak
Summary: After being left at the alter Dean is devestated but soon he relizes the one he wanted was in front of him all along.- Human AU


**A/N: So this is just a cute little one shot (Which I don't do often) inspired by the last episode of So You Think You Can Dance (A guilty pleasure of mine). There was a routine preforemed by the couple Marko and Melanie, if you've seen it great if not it's not nessacary. The point is the whole time I my brain kept turning it into a story of Dean and Cas so yeah. If you ever do get a chance to see the routine though I would recomend it because it was really a beautiful routine.**

**Rating: T**

**Summery: After being left at the alter Dean is devestated but soon he relizes the one he wanted was in front of him all along.- Human AU**

**Warnings: Swearing, Boy/Boy, implied sex.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it there would be a lot more than eye fucking going on between Dean and Cas.**

**Pairings: Dean/Castiel, Dean/Lisa, Sam/Jessica**

**So without furthur ado: ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Dean sat outside the church looking at the ring in his hand. He should have seen this coming, the closer the date came the more distant Lisa became. Dean wasn't blind, he wasn't stupid. He knew Lisa might be getting cold feet, asked her if she was having doubt, but she assured him she loved him, wanted to marry him. And he believed her... wanted to belive her. So when the day of the wedding came he hadn't been expecting what happened.<p>

_Dean was standing at the alter along with the rest of the wedding party. 'Here comes the Bride' started to play and... nothing. They waited and waited but... nothing. Sam, Dean's brother and Best man gave the Maid of honor and his own Fianc'e a look. Jessica nodded before calmly but quickly rushing out to see what was keeping Lisa. She came in fifteen minutes later and shook her head coming up to Dean handing him and envelope with his name on it "Dean I'm sorry," she said in a hushed voice, her eyes filled with tears, "She's gone."_

So here he was sitting, drunk, wifeless, his ex-fianc'es ring in his hand and an unopened letter she wrote in his pocket. "Great," he said to no one in particular "Just fuckin' perfect."

"Dean," came a deep gravally voice he knew all to well.

He turned to see Castiel Novak, his best friend, looking at him with worried eyes, but not pity like so many others. Dean smiled to himself, he didn't want or need pity, and Cas knew that, of course he knew that. "Cas," he said, smiling bitterly "come to join the party?"

Cas raised an eyebrow surrveying the empty beer cans surounding his best friend "Seem's you have a head start on me." Dean said nothing just went back to staring at the ring in his hand "Lets go."

"Don't wanna" Dean muttered, he didn't want to go back to the house. Too many memories.

"You can come over to the apartment, I'll order Chinese, you can get cleaned up, I'll put on Dr. Sexy and I won't complain... much, you can crash in you- the spare room. It'll be like old times." Cas offered seeming to know what was going on in Dean's head, like he always did.

"You payin' for the chinese?"

* * *

><p>"Home sweet home" Cas said as he opened up the door "Nothing's really changed since you've left."<p>

"Except my room I'm sure" Dean said a small smile "Sure you made it into the study you've alway's wanted."

"Well... You know where everything is, So go put your things in the room, get cleaned up and I'll call for Chinese." he walked to the kitchen.

Dean walked twoards his old room, expecting to open the door and see a study with a bed shoved in the corner. But no what he saw was his room. Exactly the way he left it. Every poster, the Vogonut books on the shelves, even the porn under the bed. It was his room, he'd been gone for almost two years now and Cas hadn't changed a thing. You'd think after he'd moved out... if you could really call it that. It was more of his gradually moving his thing's over to Lisa's house, staying there more and more till he just... Didn't bother to come home any more. He'd never officaily 'Moved out'. But he just as good as did... So why didn't Cas move all his shit out and do what he alway's wanted to do?

* * *

><p>Dean came out, putting on a shirt to see Cas, still in his groomsmen tux, waiting with Chinese and Dr. Sexy on the TV. "You spoil me man." he said sitting down, grabbing a plate and began heaping food on it.<p>

"You sound surprised." Cas said, a small smile on his face as he watched Dean.

"Nah, just been to long."

"Well you haven't come over since..." he trailed off.

Dean paused in shoveling food into his mouth and sighed "It's okay Cas.. You can say her name. I'm not gonna burst into tears."

"She's an idiot." Cas said. Dean looked up to see himstaring at him with a stare that he'd forgtton just how intense it could get. "An absolute fool. Whatever her reason's where they couldn't be-" he stopped abruptly and looked down "Forgive me."

"No, no don't be sorry." Dean said "You're a good friend Cas, the best. I'm sorry I haven't been there lately."

"You have no reason to-"

"Dude just take the fuckin apology." Cas smiled and nodded. They ate, watching the show until commertail. "So whatever happened to that Barry guy?"

Castiel rolled his eyes "Balthazar."

"Yeah him."

"We are no longer seeing each other."

"Who ended it?"

"I did."

Dean smiled "Good for you. Guy was an ass."

"Hence me dumping him." Castiel said smirking.

"So you seeing anyone else?"

"I was, a man named Gabriel."

"Didn't work out?"

"It was a purely sexual relationship."

Dean choked on the bite on lo-mein he had taken. He had almost forgotten Castiel's blunt nature "So... what he wasn't doin it for ya?"

"Oh on the contrary he was quite satifactory in bed." Castiel said "He did this thing with his tounge-"

"Cas! Spare me the details please."

"Very well. We ended our arrangement because he met someone."

"Ah."

"Balthazar."

Dean looked at him before bursting out laughing "Oh that's good." he kept laughing "Man I didn't think I would be laughing like that again this soon." his face suddenly lost it's laughter.

"Are you going to read it?" Castiel asked

"Why? So she can tell me that she loved me but not enough. That she's sorry but not enough to say it to my face? What's it gonna say that I don't already know?"

Castiel apparantly had no answer.

* * *

><p>As they headed to bed, full on chinese, head filled with cheasy soap-opera's Dean paused by his bedroom door and asked "Hey Cas?"<p>

"Yes Dean?"

"How come you didn't change my room. Make it into a study or-"

"It never stopped being your room. Never will stop."

* * *

><p>That night Dean dreamed of Blue eyes where he thought there would be brown<p>

* * *

><p>"You can stay if you want."<p>

"Nah, I have thing... I have to... I gotta sort some thing's out." Dean said turning twoards the door

"Dean," Cas said. Dean turned to see him holding out a white envelope "Just in case?"

"Keep it." Dean said "Burn it, read it, fuckin frame it and put it on the god damn wall if you want." he said before leaving.

* * *

><p>Dean was all the way to the bus stop when it hit him "I'm a fuckin idiot!" he muttered before turning around.<p>

* * *

><p>When Cas opened the door he didn't look surprised to see Dean there "Dean, I thought you'd come back. I'll get the lett-"<p>

Dean rolled his eyes before yanking him forward and crashing his lips onto Castiel's. He slipped his tounge in mapping out his best friends mouth. Cas, who had apparently been in shock moaned and let his tounge meet Deans. While one his hands ran his fingers through Dean's hair, and the other trailing down to massage Dean's ass. Dean groaned into the kiss and felt Cas smile. Cas kissed desperate, as if he was trying to get everything he could, as if he thought this was his only chance.

Eventualy they had to break for air "Screw the damn letter" Dean gasped dragging Cas twoards his bedroom.

"Lisa-"

"Forget her too."

"Dean I-"

"Cas," Dean groaned "We can stand hear and have a chick flick conversation about how I've been stupid and blind. How I never should have even proposed to Lisa because the only person I love, the only one I'm even going to love, is you. Or we can-"

"You love me?" Cas asked breathless.

Dean went red looking down "Uh... yeah."

Cas pulled him in for another feirce kiss "Then what the fuck are we waiting out here for?" he asked before pulling him in the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I hopped you liked it. I thought about doing the sex but I liked it better without. Sorry.**

**Sorry for any spelling error's having spell check problems and I wrote this at 1 in the morning to late to care about spelling errors.**

**Also I'm considering a sequel... I dunno what do you guys think? Leave it like this or no?**

**Review and let me know what you think**


End file.
